Luchar contra las Adversidades
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Aomine Daiki es un hombre de 30 años que tiene una vida decente: amigos, novia, trabajo... Sin embargo, descubre que esta enamorado de su mejor amigo Kiyoshi Teppei quien no parece corresponder a sus sentimientos. Daiki tendrá que tomar decisiones difíciles, acomodar prioridades y luchar por lo que realmente valora y quiere en su vida. YAOI
1. AMIGOS

Hola chicos (as)

Hace poco me leí una historia de KnB con pareja principal de Aomine y Kiyoshi, la verdad es que me encanto y agradezco **a TheLineCero** por haberme enamorado de dicha pareja. Tuve unas intensas ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos y no pudo evitarlo, aquí el resultado, francamente no se qué tantos capítulos pueda tener el fic, pero hace tanto que no escribo y quiero ponerle un verdadero empeño a la historia, así que espero sus comentarios por favor.

Los personajes no me corresponden son del gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Perdonaran mis faltas de ortografía que en realidad son HORROGRAFÍA, pero nunca he sido buena con esto de la gramática y cosas así.

En fn, sin más aquí el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo.

 **AMIGOS**

Tenía apoyada una mano bajo su mentón y con la izquierda sostenía un vaso semi lleno con un líquido traslucido color dorado, su mirada estaba perdida en las burbujas efervescentes que ascendían hasta el tope de su bebida y por enésima vez esa noche, volvía a suspirar con desgane. La música de fondo de aquel sitio, no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse un poco mejor, eran aquellas melodías que parecían conocer a fondo tus actuales sentimientos y que llegaban a tus oídos para recordarte una y otra vez, lo miserable que eras.

 _Yo quiero ser quien acaricie por las noches tus cabellos  
yo quiero ser el dueño eterno de tus noches y tus sueños_

El era un poco dramático, su vida no era miserable, en si tenía un buen trabajo, una casa propia, una linda y hermosa novia, una familia que le quería y extrañaban desde que había decidido independizarse, entonces… ¿Que era lo que le afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué teniendo lo más indispensable y necesario, se sentía tan vacío y sin motivaciones? Y la respuesta a aquellas preguntas que solía hacerse todos los días era siempre la misma: Porque le amaba a él.

 _Yo quiero ser confesionario donde digas tus pecados  
yo quiero ser la fé perdida que otro amor te haya robado_

Se tomo de golpe lo restante de su bebida y dejo caer el vaso sobre la barra haciendo un sonido hueco, ya para ese entonces no media del todo sus acciones, el alcohol comenzaba a tomar control de sus movimientos.

-Sírveme otra más- Pidió al barman, mientras estiraba su brazo y le tendía el vaso. El barman acato su pedido, mientras él comenzaba a tararear la canción que aun seguía de fondo.

 _Yo quiero ser, amanecer en tus insomnios de tristeza  
yo quiero ser el crucifijo del rosario donde rezas  
yo quiero ser quien te acompañe para siempre  
en tu destino._

-Déjalo ya… te pondrás ebrio y no cargare contigo en ese estado Aominecchi-

-Shhh…- Aomine estiro su brazo y presiono los labios del rubio con su dedo índice, haciéndolo callar. –Solo te pedí que me acompañaras a beber un poco… no que cuidaras de mi idiota, no lo necesito-

Kise suspiro, la manera de hablar de su amigo ya era pastosa.

-¿Que pasa contigo? De un par de días para acá, has estado más distante y te notas…- Se callo de golpe, no sabía si continuar o no, o más bien temía a la reacción del contrario- hasta triste –se decidió a concluir su frase.

El de piel oscura giro el rostro y trato de enfocar su intensa y profunda mirada azulina a aquellos ojos dorados que le observaban en busca de respuestas.

-Ja… -lanzo una sonrisa despectiva, pero no respondió, lo que significaba que el rubio tenía toda la razón.

-Has peleado con Mom…-

-Cállate, no la involucres en esto- Le interrumpió.

Kise se sintió frustrado, ¿¡entonces qué coño pasaba con Aomine!?

-Aominecchi, eres mi amigo y lo sabes… nos conocemos desde secundaria, podrías confiar un poco en mi ¿sabes?-

Aomine pego su frente en la fría barra y gruño, apretó los parpados con fuerza y trato de soportar las intensas ganas de llorar que de la nada le habían atacado.

-Aominecchi…- El modelo se descoloco aun más por aquella reacción del agente. Nunca le había visto tan mal, en verdad… NUNCA. Aomine era un hombre firme, de gran entereza y que no externaba sus problemas. Verle en ese estado era entre aterrador y altamente preocupante. Estiro una mano con un poco de duda, pero termino por apoyar la palma de su mano suavemente sobre sus cabellos, en ese instante el peliazul comenzó a desahogarse sin poder evitarlo un segundo más.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos con dificultad, estos le escocían un poco y la cabeza le daba vueltas, en cuanto pudo enfocar un poco la vista, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, reconoció el sitio, no era la primera vez que se ponía una borrachera de ese nivel y siempre era Kise quien terminaba por cuidar de él y traerlo a su casa. Se puso de pie, noto que solo llevaba los calzoncillos, le costaba un poco de trabajo aun sostenerse debidamente, pero logro internarse en el baño. Apestaba a sudor, humo y alcohol, así que no dudo para abrir la llave del grifo y darse una ducha larga. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, salvo que había comenzado a beber… por un lado le preocupaba ver a Kise de frente, ¿Se le habrá soltado la lengua y haber dicho algo indebido? Esperaba que no, aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentar sus propios demonios.

Salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla enredada a la cintura y el cabello húmedo goteando y mojando sus hombros desnudos. Tomo un par de ropas del closet del modelo, su rubio amigo le daba esa libertad, así que tomo un par de prendas que iban con su forma de ser: un pantalón vaquero, una camisa azul celeste, dejando abiertos casi todos los botones dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho y unos tenis negros. Salió de la habitación buscando a su amigo, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota sobre el desayunador.

"Te dejo una ensalada con pollo en el refrigerador por si te da hambre, un jugo de naranja y un par de aspirinas para la resaca, me llamaron de la agencia y tuve que salir, ve con cuidado a casa".

No decía nada más, el rubio actuaba normal, esa era buena señal. Miro de reojo el refrigerador y negó de inmediato, no iba a comer nada esa mañana ni por equivocación, sentía la saliva espesa y amarga… un bocado y acabaría vomitándolo al instante. Lo que si tomo fue el jugo de naranja y las aspirinas. Después cogió sus ropas sucias echándolas en una bolsa negra y salió de la casa del rubio dejando todo cerrado, era su día de descanso, pero lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era en llegar a casa, encerrarse en esta, echarse sobre el sofá y mirar la tv hasta que anocheciera.

Había abordado un taxi que le llevaría a su destino, y recordó que tenía su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón de la noche anterior, abrió la bolsa y rebusco en este, cuando sujeto el aparato miro la pantalla oscura, le había apagado para no recibir llamada o mensaje alguno. Permaneció un par de segundos más viendo con intensidad el celular y finalmente tras suspirar de manera larga lo prendió, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y pronto el móvil vibro sobre su palma, cuando un par de mensajes de Whatsapp y avisos de Facebook se acumularon debido a que no los había visto la noche anterior. Cerró los ojos derrotado.

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!-

El chofer del taxi le miro por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dijo nada.

Con el pulso acelerado, abrió la aplicación del Whatsapp y ahí estaba… en primerísimo lugar los mensajes de _él_ buscándole, mencionándole que le había echado de menos. Quiso ignorarlos, ya no quería sufrir más, deseaba de una buena vez por todas cortar todo tipo de relación con esa persona y enfocarse en su novia, en su trabajo y demás actividades, pero no… siempre terminaba respondiéndole, dejándose llevar… torturándose.

-A la mierda…- Dijo entre dientes y abrió el mensaje.

Ago 8 20:02 hrs: Hola Aomine, solo pasó a saludarte y desearte una buena noche

Ago 8 20:35 hrs: Creo que no estás…

-Eso es obvio, genio… -Respondió Aomine y no pudo evitar mostrar una tenue sonrisa al leer ese mensaje y siguió leyendo los siguientes.

Ago 8 21:35 hrs: ¿Adivina que estoy cenando? ¡Hamburguesas! ¿A qué justo ahora quisieras venirte para acá?

Ago 8 22:46 hrs: ¿Donde estas?

Ago 8 23:58 hrs: Te extraño…

Ese mensaje ocasiono que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, Kiyoshi era muy sincero y directo, que lastima que ese "te extraño" no tenía el significado que él deseaba. Aun con el pulso un poco acelerado comenzó a teclear.

Ago 9 12:39 hrs: Idiota, deja de saturar mi Whats

Volvió a guardar su móvil y a los cinco minutos vibro.

Ago 9 12:43 hrs: ¡Aomine! Ya estaba yo apunto de llamar a servicios a la comunidad para informar sobre una desaparición

Ago 9 12: 45 hrs: No exageres, solo salí a beber con Kise y se me paso el tiempo

Ago 9 12:50 hrs: Eso está bien, desestresarse de vez en cuando le sienta a uno de maravilla

Ago 9 12:53 hrs: Voy rumbo a casa, ¿quieres comer algo?

Ago 9 12:56 hrs: Claro, ¿por qué no? Llego entre dos y tres de la tarde, ¿quieres que lleve algo?

Ago 9 13:00 hrs: Nah, me hago cargo

Ago 9 13:05 hrs: Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato, cuídate

Ago 9 13:10 hrs: Hasta al rato

Permaneció mirando el móvil un par de segundos. Y volvía a lo mismo…. Estaba tan jodidamente metido ya en todo eso, que por más que quería marcar un límite simplemente no podía. Estaba enamorado de Kiyoshi Teppei, su mejor amigo. Y aunque Teppei a veces parecía corresponderle, no era así, el castaño era noble, cálido y gustaba de expresar su cariño y admiración hacia los demás sin problemas, pero el hecho de que buscara tanto a Aomine y que le dijera que le extrañara mucho o que le quería en algunas ocasiones, no significaba que le correspondía. Kiyoshi había tenido un novio del cual se enamoro profundamente, pero le había roto el corazón, aun así… el castaño aun no superaba eso. Aomine era su paño de lágrimas, su consejero… pero nada más.

Teppei no permitía que el moreno traspasara esa barrera de amigos a algo más. Con insinuaciones Aomine ya lo había intentado una que otra vez, pero el castaño… quien parecía un poco bobo a veces, lograba evadirlo perfectamente y al final, siempre dejaba bien en claro que él lo consideraba SU GRAN AMIGO. Es por eso que el peliazul se sentía frustrado, dolido… y no se atrevía a confesarse limpia y claramente. No soportaría un rechazo por parte del castaño, además y lo que más le preocupaba era perderlo, porque aunque Teppei no le correspondía, lo tenía ahí siempre… para charlar sobre sus cosas cotidianas, para jugar un poco de videojuegos, para salir a tomar o al cine acompañado. Y no quería perder eso, prefería mil veces seguir en la puta friend zone que no volver a escuchar esa cálida voz que le alentaba cuando lo notaba decaído, esos expresivos ojos que le miraban preocupados cuando solía asistir a misiones de clasificación peligrosa, o esos fuertes y reconfortantes abrazos que el más alto le obsequiaba de manera espontanea. No, no quería perder eso…

Así que muy a su pesar el trataba de aparentar una vida que no quería, de seguir los estándares y los estereotipos que la sociedad así impone. Porque tampoco es tan fácil aceptar que siendo hombre, amaba a otro y que durante los 30 años que llevaba de vida, una parte de ella era una gran y bien planeada mentira.

CONTINUARA…


	2. EL CHANTAJE

Hola Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado la oportunidad de leer el primer capítulo.

 **Minskal** muchas gracias por la review, se que la pareja no es muy común xD pero ellos juntos me gustan, si ya hasta una amiga mía me mostro un par de imágenes de ellos y las ame agadasgaf es que son tan diferentes… y a Teppei es al único que permito ukear a Aomine xD jajajajajaja en fin, espero la conti sea de tu agrado!

 **El chantaje**

Llego a su departamento, era pequeño pero cálido, al menos a él le gustaba, además vivía en el séptimo piso, desde ahí podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Al ingresar no dudo en abrir el ventanal y salir a la terraza, el aire fresco golpeo su rostro y permitió que se relajase un poco. Aun mantenía muy presente la resaca. Recargo los codos en el barandal y miro a su alrededor, se sentía perdido… él siempre había sido muy seguro de sí y tenía bien fijo sus metas a corto y largo plazo, pero con Kiyoshi todo era diferente. Por supuesto que él sabía bien que es lo que deseaba del castaño: Ser correspondido, pero el castaño no parecía contemplarle en sus planes románticos en lo más mínimo.

-¡Arghhhh!- Revolvió sus cabellos- ¡Suficiente Daiki, deja de pensar ya en todo eso, jamás podrá ser, y es lo mejor!- Regreso al interior de su departamento y llamo a un restaurante chino para servicio a domicilio, después se encargo de meter la ropa sucia a la lavadora y sentarse en el sofá a mirar tv de manera despreocupada. Fue cuestión de media hora para que la comida llegara, una hora para que la lavadora se apagara y se pusiera a tender la ropa en ganchos de plástico y hora y media para que llegara Teppei.

-¡Hola!- Saludo el castaño frente de él con una mano en alto cuando este abrió la puerta y una sonrisa bobalicona. –Traje el postre- Mostro una cajita rectangular, en el interior había una tarta de limón.

-Ey…- Movió la cabeza como respuesta.

-Fiuuu, vaya pinta… -Resoplo el más alto e ingreso al departamento del contrario sin esperar invitación alguna –Seguramente te divertiste bastante por la noche-

-Algo así… -Mintió olímpicamente. –¿Tú fuiste a algún sitio?- Cuestiono de manera casual, pero la verdad es que casi siempre, sino es que SIEMPRE, deseaba tener conocimiento de las actividades de Teppei.

-Sí…- Dejo obvios puntos suspensivos en esa respuesta. Aspiro profundo- Wow, huele demasiado bien, vamos a comer, muero de hambre-

Aomine frunció el ceño, sabía que algo escondía Kiyoshi, era demasiado transparente, al menos para él. Prepararon la mesa y minutos después ya se encontraban acabando con toda la comida china que había pedido el agente.

-Aomine…- Le llamo y el nombrado dirigió la vista hacia este.

"Bien, ahí va…" Pensó el contrario, sabía que terminaría por contarle lo que le atormentaba.

-Ayer te buscaba por el whats porque quería platicarte algo que me paso…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Teppei suspiro, se sentía algo inseguro sobre si contarle o no a su amigo… temía a su reacción.

-¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y ándate sin rodeos!-

-Ok, ok, calma amigo mío…- Se rasco la nuca- Hyuuga me cito, el día de ayer comí con él-

Aomine levanto la mirada de su plato y observo directamente a su amigo, tenso la mandíbula y apretó un poco los palillos chinos, rompiendo a la mitad uno de ellos.

-¿Ah sí?- Trato de contener su ira, pero era obvio que aquello le había desagradado y bastante.

-Si bueno… me pidió perdón por todo lo que me ha hecho y… quiere que regresemos-

La vesícula comenzó a llenársele de bilis, respiro profundo tratando de calmar al Daiki asesino psicópata que resurgía como el fénix de entre las cenizas única y exclusivamente para matar a Hyuuga Jumpei. Permaneció callado, mirando a Teppei.

-¿Estas, molesto?-

-No…-

-¿No me dirás nada?-

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?-

-Bueno, le he dicho que me de tiempo, le quiero aun… es cierto, pero también me hizo bastante daño, al menos yo… ya no me esforzare en conquistarle y se lo deje bien en claro, es su turno de conquistarme a mí, si compruebo que se esfuerza…la posibilidad de que regresemos será alta-

Aomine siguió comiendo, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, quería gritar y golpear algo, o a alguien y la imagen del cuatro ojos se le vino a la mente de inmediato.

-¿Aomine…?-

-Grrr… -gruño- sabes perfectamente que pienso de ese idiota ¿no? ¿Que si estoy molesto? ¡Eso es poco! ¡Lo detesto, no me cae bien… te ha hecho tanto daño! –Exploto finalmente-

-Sí, lo sé…-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!- Se puso de pie de un impulso y golpeo la mesa con las palmas abiertas. –Pero es inútil hablar contigo sobre esto, porque tú le quieres, porque te haga lo que te haga siempre regresas con él, de que sirve que te diga esto ¿eh? A final de cuentas terminaras por aceptar a ese imbecil nuevamente… -Sujeto su plato ya vacio y se encamino a la cocina para fregar los trastos sucios. Respiraba con rapidez y sentía su corazón latir con la misma intensidad, estaba furioso y decepcionado.

Ya había tallado varias veces el mismo plato, incluso la espuma se había expandido demasiado entre sus manos, cuando sintió aquellos largos brazos rodearle y luego esa imponente figura colocarse tras de sí.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué me dices a mi? A final de cuentas, quien saldrá lastimado OTRA VEZ, serás tú… -

Teppei recargo su barbilla en el hombro del contrario y cerró los ojos.

-Aun no regreso con él-

-Lo harás tarde o temprano, pero esta vez… no seré yo quien seque tus lágrimas cuando ese bastardo te vuelva a mandar a la mierda-

-Gracias, se que lo dices porque estas preocupado por mi… -sonrío un poco.

Aomine se mordió la lengua, pero ya no respondió a eso.

-Veamos una película, traje una, aprovechemos tu día de descanso-

-Si, como sea… -

Teppei le soltó y regreso a la mesa para terminar de limpiarla y luego preparar todo para pasar la tarde sentados frente a ese televisor.

Los días siguientes fueron normales, Teppei no se distancio de él como solía pasar cada vez que regresaba con Hyuuga. Al parecer en esa ocasión el castaño si estaba dispuesto a valorarse más, sin embargo, Aomine no podía evitar sentir celos cuando él y Teppei charlaban por Whats y el castaño se despedía alegando sentirse cansado y tras ello, el más alto continuaba en LINEA por un par de minutos más. Era obvio que se encontraba platicando con ese infeliz y Daiki se sentía el tipo más enfermo del mundo, ¿qué mierda hacia el revisando si Kiyoshi seguía conectado o no?.

Así transcurrieron varios días más, Daiki de por si era una persona antisocial, aunque con sus allegados era tolerante, sin embargo a últimas fechas se le mostraba más callado, gruñón y eso comenzó a repercutir en su relación con Momoi, con sus padres a quienes ya no solía visitar tanto como antes, con sus amigos… ya que en sus días de descanso, prefería encerrarse en su casa a mirar tv o estar navegando por internet. Él lo estaba ocasionando, pero cada vez se sentía más solo.

Estaba quedándose dormido, cuando su celular vibro, miro la pantalla, no hacía poco había estado charlando con Teppei, creyó que era una respuesta a su último mensaje, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de su amigo Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ago 20 20:13 hrs: Aomine-kun…

Ago 20 20:15 hrs: Que hay Tetsu?

Por la manera en la que incluso contestaba los textos, se notaba tan agotado.

Ago 20 20:18 hrs: Necesito que me lleves a un lugar

Ago 20 20:23 hrs: …. me viste cara de taxista o qué diablos?

Ago 20 20:28 hrs: No, sería un viaje peligroso, manejas terrible

Ago 20 20: 35 hrs: Deja de tocarme los cojones, ¿qué diablos quieres?

Ago 20 20:40 hrs: ¿Recuerdas esa vez, que te compre la revista de Mai-chan edición especial?

Ago 20 20:45 hrs: ¡Mierda Tetsu, eso fue hace años, no quieras chantajearme con ello!

Ago 20 20:50 hrs: No pudiste comprarla porque no tenías dinero…

Ago 20 20:55 hrs: He dicho que no

Ago 20 20: 58 hrs: Y tenía un poster tamaño real…

Okay, si buscaba hacerle sentir culpable no lo conseguiría.

Ago 20 21:01 hrs: Dije que no

Ago 20 21:05 hrs: Tuve que resguardarla de la lluvia en mi pecho bajo la sudadera… a pesar de que yo me empape por completo y me enferme al día siguiente con fiebre de 40 grados y gripe

Ago 20 21:10 hrs: ….

Ago 20 21:15 hrs: ….

Ago 20: 21:30 hrs: ¿Que sitio?

Eran las 10:30 de la noche y estaba a las afueras de un antro, pero no cualquier antro… aquel sitio estaba dirigido para cierto público, aunque las puertas se abrían a todos en general. Aomine tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y miraba el sitio.

-¿Por qué aquí?-

Tetsuya que estaba a su lado se encogió de hombros.

-Me han recomendado este sitio-

-Es un antro gay-

-Sí, las luces neón lo hacen sobresalir bastante-

-Tetsu… - Le advirtió.

-Nadie te molestara, no eres homofóbico o ¿si, Aomine-kun?-

-No… - Respondió sintiéndose un poco incomodo por ello, no por el hecho de estar en ese sitio, sino porque no pudiese hablarle con la verdad a su pequeño amigo peliceleste.

-Sí alguien se te acerca, di que eres mi pareja y dejaran de molestarte-

Daiki rodo los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos exactamente en este lugar?-

-Me gusta alguien de aquí-

Aomine giro el rostro tan rápido que sintió como le tronaban los huesos del cuello.

-¿Q..que?-

-No quiero que me vea solo, deseo verle desde lejos únicamente, apenas me entere que trabaja en este sitio-

-¿Es… una chica, cierto?-

Kuroko giro el rostro y le miro a los ojos.

-Hace no mucho acepte mis sentimientos hacia Kagami-kun-

-¡BAKAGAMI!-

Kuroko le dio un certero y potente codazo en las costillas haciéndolo callar, que pese a la música de fondo el peliazul había hablado de manera muy alta.

-Se discreto Aomine-kun-

-¿Cu… cuando fue, que te diste cuenta de eso? Auch…- Se acaricio a la altura del golpe, el menudo chico seguía golpeando con fuerza, su amigo Kuroko jamás había mostrado interés por nadie en particular, pero siempre pensó que era Heterosexual… que sorpresas de la vida, aunque… ¿quién demonios era él para juzgar sobre ello? Hasta pensar eso le hizo sentir hipócrita.

-Después de preparatoria, dejamos de vernos porque cada uno estudio una carrera diferente… le extrañaba demasiado-

-Fue así como te diste cuenta de que no era normal lo que sentías por él, ¿no?-

-Sí, y hace poco volvimos a encontrarnos… hablamos poco pero lo suficiente como para que me dijera que había abandonado los estudios y trabajara aquí… -

-Vaya, ¿es bailarín exótico?- Sonrío de medio lado el moreno, pero de inmediato se puso en guardia, cuando el menor le dirigió una mirada nada grata.

-Es un disc jockey-

-Solo tú usas ese término, es un DJ… punto-

-Suena mejor dics Jockey-

-Da igual… -

Tomaron asiento en una mesa apartada, Kuroko de inmediato busco con la mirada a su ex compañero de preparatorio Kagami Taiga y si, ahí le encontró, concentrado con su trabajo, moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá y hablando por micrófono, alentando y motivando al público asistente.

-¿Por qué no vas y le saludas?-

-No puedo… - Y era verdad, los nervios le petrificaban.

-Así no lograras nada idiota-

-No importa…- Kuroko suspiro resignado, Kagami le gustaba mucho… si, pero no sabía si el pelirrojo también gustaba de los hombres, en preparatoria ambos únicamente pensaban en basquetball, ninguno había sabido que el otro tuviese pareja o interés en nadie en particular, a decir verdad, Kuroko desconocía muchas cosas de Kagami, eso era triste.

-¡Oe BAKAGAMI!- Aomine se levanto y estiro un brazo haciéndose notar. Conoció a Kagami gracias a Kuroko y aunque no eran los grandes amigos. Le guardaba cierta estima, era un buen tipo.

-¡Aomine-kun!- Kuroko se sonrojo con intensidad y miro a su alrededor, dios, en ese momento quería que la tierra lo tragase.

-Oh vamos Tetsu, no seas nena… solo salúdalo, no es como si te le fueses a declarar o algo así-

Kagami dirigió su mirada un poco a donde Aomine, movió la cara en señal de saludo y sonrío un poco, pero al dirigir su mirada más allá, pudo ver a aquel chico de cabellos celestes y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, incluso levanto una mano y la agito, sonriendo de manera más amplia a donde Kuroko.

Aomine se dejo caer a su asiento nuevamente.

-Es estúpido, esta loquito por ti, mira que notarte… eso ya es mucho ¿no?-

-Claro que no, el está acostumbrado a mi presencia… por la manera en como acostumbramos a jugar en preparatoria-

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…- Miro a su alrededor, conociendo el lugar, pero entonces su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se puso hasta pálido.

-¿Aomine-kun?- Kuroko había notado su actitud, giro el rostro para ver qué es lo que había sorprendido a su amigo y fue entonces que reparo en la presencia de su antiguo capitán de equipo de baloncesto y al fundador del mismo, juntos… muy juntos, tanto que sus bocas se mantenían unidas, ajenos de todos alrededor.

CONTINUARA!


End file.
